


Overheating

by Ms_Julius



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Julius/pseuds/Ms_Julius
Summary: When fighting in a engine room of a ship, Rhino's suit isn't exactly the most preferable choice of attire.Luckily Sandy is there to pick up the slacks.





	Overheating

**Author's Note:**

> For a lovely artist @angerydj, who requested some Rhino/Sandman.  
> Enjoy!

“Y’know, there is no shame in saying that you fucked up.”

“Be quiet.”

“No, I mean seriously! You’re not the first one to fall victim to that spider’s webs -”

“I said _be quiet_!”

The staircase gave a worrying squeak as the two men climbed towards the lone door at the top end. Sky had already turned dark, clouds sliding in to cover the revealing light of the moon and therefore offering them a chance to sneak into the abandoned storage building unnoticed. Although the dock had been silent for a few hours now, Flint kept glancing over this shoulder while moving. You could never be too careful in this line of work.

Especially when you were dragging a half-conscious, 710 lbs weighting man across the pier.

“I think you’re just lashing out because you’re embarrassed,” Flint muttered, heaving Alexander over the last few steps to stand on a platform before the door. “It’s not really a healthy coping mechanism, but then again, who am I to judge.”

The large man sighed. “Why won’t you shut up?” His stance wobbled a bit, forcing Flint to take on more of their combined weight. With a shaking hand, he grabbed a hold of the railing and leaned on it.

Flint huffed. “Now that’s not a way to talk to a guy who just saved your sorry ass from boiling alive in that ridiculous suit of yours. Do you even feel your legs anymore, or have the veins in your calves swelled shut already?”

“You just won’t stop, huh.”

“When we’re having this much fun? No way.”

The door didn’t put up much of a fight as Flint kicked it in. The frames crumpled around the edges when the wood smacked against the concrete floor behind it, a small puff of dust airing in its tow. It took some maneuvering, but eventually Flint managed to pull his companion through the doorway and into the lightless room filled with old machines of various sorts. Balancing his feet on the even surface, Flint took a quick look around the space, satisfied to see it had been left on its own for quite a while if the layer of dirt was anything to go by. Nobody would burst in on them here, save perhaps a tad too curious night guard. They’d cross that bridge when they got there.

“Okay big guy, I’m gonna set you down for now, yeah?” The couch seemed sturdy enough. And if not, the floor would have to do. “There you go, nice and steady.”

He bend down to help the other man to settle on the cushions. Just like the staircase, the sofa whined softly, but held together. Flint couldn’t help his relived grin. It had taken them literal hours to stumble their way out from the engine room of a large ship, where the fight had taken place. Small spaces, limited options to escape, and a great deal of hurry had subjected them to many mistakes, one of them including Alexander having tripped over a cable and falling between the two motors. The heat alone would have been deadly in minutes, but the added weight of the machines had made the situation near panic-inducing.

The darn web-slinger had proven to the useful for once. Before Flint had even come to terms with what had just transpired in front of him, Spider-Man had already jerked Alexander up, and slamming the man back down onto the metal floor. The fight, be all means, should have carried on right then, but at that point Flint had had enough. He’d caught his partner from around waist, got his legs properly under him, and bolted.

It wasn’t until they were out of the ship and at the harbor that he had began to struggle. It was not exactly a walk around a park to haul a man of Alexander’s stature across the whole berth, but hell if he was going to leave his companion there to die in a heatstroke.

A quiet mumbling from the couch shook Flint out of his thoughts. “Huh? You said something, buddy?”

The couch looked rather pathetic under Alexander’s frame. In other circumstances, the sight would have been hilarious, but as of right now, Flint found he had no desire to twist a joke out of it.

“Do... Can you -” Alexander trailed off, gasping under the thick material of his suit. “I need to drink.”

His eyes widening in realization, Flint spun around, making a beeline towards what he assumed had once been a break room for the workers of this building. “Yeah, sure thing! You just sit back there and lemme take care of it.” He slipped past the worn-out door and came to halt in front of a sparsely equipped excuse of a kitchen. A quick sweep through the cabinets revealed nothing, nor did the fridge which had been turned off most likely at the time of the business shutting down. All he could find were a pair of plastic mugs, one of them having a disgusting ring around the bottom.

He could take that one himself.

Thankfully, the water still ran in the pipes, and as he pushed the mugs under the low stream dripping from the faucet, Flint tried to listen for any noises coming from the other room. It’s not like him to worry, but given how many times Alexander had came close to passing out in his suit, Flint had developed a strange need to make sure the man at least maintained his consciousness while he came down from the brink of overheating. He couldn’t hear anything now, which was a relief. The couch had been so slim that had Alexander passed out, he’d have surely tumbled onto the floor with a crash.

So no more new bruises tonight. Small mercies.

Both mugs in hand, Flint stepped back to the main room, heading towards the sofa and offering one of the drink to the man occupying it.

“Just plain ol’ water. Sorry, this place has dried up long ago.”

“It’s fine,” Alexander muttered, sitting up slightly. His hand was still trembling when he reached out for the glass. “My head feels hazy.”

Sitting on the small free space on the couch, Flint took a sip of his own mug. “Tell me about it! That boat was like a furnace. Took awhile for my lungs to start working properly too.”

Without looking up, Flint leaned sideways. His head came to rest against the harsh fabric of Alexander’s suit. “It will pass. Doesn’t it always?”

The tall man hummed, setting his drink to the armrest in favor of shifting into a more comfortable position.

“What about the Spider?” he asked after a moment. “He followed?”

Flint shook his head. “Nah, I bet the insect went and crawled back to his hideout. The door’d have been busted in by now if he hadn’t.”

They both sat without talking for few minutes. After half of the content of their mugs had been downed, Flint finally spoke up.

“You’re taking too many risks.”

Alexander turned to stare him down, his mug forgotten. “ _Me_?”

Flint blinked twice, lifting his own cup upwards. “Yeah, fine. _We_ are taking too many risks.”

“Sounds better.”

“It shouldn’t though.”

A calm silence settled back between them, the comforting rays of street lights shining through the dirty windows above them. The distant sounds of cars passing by was oddly relaxing, and the shadows dancing on the aged walls started to melt together as the night slithered onward.

Flint wasn’t too startled by the large hand coming to wrap itself around his middle.

“... We’ll get him next time.”

A hollow chuckled echoed in the empty room.

“Damn right we will!”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me from Tumblr as well!  
> https://ms-julius.tumblr.com/


End file.
